Nothing Works Without You
by yoursomeday
Summary: Logan leaves for Harvard, Kendall stays back. What will Kendall do? Written for the Disney Kogan Challenge.


**A/N: So I'm hoping this will fit in the Kogan Disney Challenge. High School Musical is a Disney movie, so why not? I've been planning on writing something like this for months, but I just couldn't find a way to start. And the challenge was just an amazing way to... write this. Hope you enjoy. Song used: Scream - High School Musical 3.  
><strong>

_What do I do now, without you._

He was gone, just walked right out of my life. I never thought I'd be this sad over my high school sweetheart. You always hear the stories about how those relationships never last. It was the reason why Logan and I never talked about the future. We had right now together, and who knew how long it would last. Not that long, as we know now.

It's not like he could've stayed around here, just for me. Come on, Harvard? An opportunity like that comes only once in a life time! You've got to grab it. That's why I never asked him to stay with me, here, in Minnesota. It would be the most selfish thing ever.

That didn't mean that I don't miss him already. I do, I miss him so much. He changed me. When he came to my school in sophomore year, he changed the way I think of things. I was nothing more than a hockey-playing jock. It was all I could do. It's not like I was dumb and didn't pass any of my classes, but I wasn't the brightest kid in the bunch either.

_I know they've got a plan, but the ball's in my hand_.

Being a jock means you're higher on the social ladder. At least, that was before I met Logan. Nerds were all the way down, again, before Logan. Logan was a nerd, a straight A student. His nose in his books while at home while paying attention in class.

But when I met him… I liked him immediately. I didn't know what to do with those feelings at first. I was a guy who was supposed to date a pretty girl, but then there was this amazing guy. He made me understand the meaning of beautiful, because damn, isn't that boy beautiful. I don't even remember the excuse I came up with to talk to him for the first time. It's not really important. I do remember that when I heard his voice for the first time, I melted. He has the voice of an angel. After that, we talked more, and more, until I finally had enough balls to ask him out on a date. I didn't even know if he was attracted to guys but I felt like it didn't matter. There was an undeniable chemistry between us and he must have felt it too since he accepted. I couldn't be happier!

It didn't took us long to become official. I think the chemistry helped with that. We got to know each other in lightning speed. It was then that I felt myself falling for him, really falling for him. It scared the crap out of me, but I knew that Logan would help me through it.

_The whole world's upside down, it's spinning faster._

Because of our relationship, a lot changed in school. The jocks weren't on top anymore; the nerds became friends with all of us. I didn't know why I didn't saw those people as equals from the beginning. The whole school mixed up and the so called 'cliques' disappeared slowly. There was always a little bit of bullying going on in our school but that stopped as well. I think everybody loved the change. I certainly did, and I knew it was because of the guy I called my boyfriend.

We'd been together for two years. But then we saw the end of high school. Logan could go to any college he wanted, while I couldn't get any further than inside the state. We talked about it, once. I told Logan I wished I could go with him, where ever he would go. He said he was flattered, but that he couldn't ask that from me.

_It's like nothing works, without you._

So now here I am. Alone. Freshman in college. While Logan is halfway across the country. And with Logan leaving, I lost myself. I was here to play hockey. Nothing more than that. It was still the only thing I was good in. But I was lost. It's like nothing works without him. I wish I could just drive to his house, sneak in the backdoor, go up to his room to just hold him and kiss him softly, like I'd done a million times before. I missed the little things, the way I could make him smile with one of my dorky jokes, or the way that his face lit up when he had yet another A on a test. Even after all the A's he received, he still got excited over them. It was adorable. I missed the way his body felt entwined with mine while we cuddled. There was just too much too miss.

To say that I threw myself in hockey would be an understatement. It became my life. If I weren't in a classroom you'd find me in the rink. Slapshot after slapshot after slapshot, and all I did was thinking. Thinking what to do, trying not to think of Logan. I knew was too late to change anything. He was there, I was here, stuck. But that didn't mean I might find a way to get our relationship back.

_I want my own thing, so bad I'm gonna scream_.

We broke up. It was no use to stay together, and I hated that. I didn't want to let him go! He was mine and he should be mine till the end. That's when I realized I needed him in my life. The only problem was; how?

_Just trust your heart._

It's time to stop waiting, to start acting on my feelings, like I did more than two years ago. I gotta stop pretending it will all be alright in the end because it will not be, unless I do something about it.

I left the rink, going back to my dorm with only one mission; call him. Get him back. Drive all the way to Harvard if you have to, you can't let this end. You need him.

I ran in my dorm and shut the door immediately. I was extremely thirsty but I didn't care about that. I grabbed my phone and let myself fall back on my bed. I dialed the oh-so familiar number and it rang two times before I heard the most beautiful voice once again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Logie, it's me, Kendall. How are you?"

_I'm kicking down the walls, I gotta make 'em fall. Just, break through them all._


End file.
